Rio 3 in 2017 (REAL PROOF FULL PLOT)
by Master Fearless Shadow
Summary: This freaking Awsome! Rio 3 is probably real & I doubted it for a moment when I read the plot also myself but the plot has so many true facts in it that it could be real! (I wouldn't say it's real until it comes out) but I have the plot here which tells the entire movie also be warned its very long cuz like I said it tells the whole movie just read and find out!...


**A/N: This here is proof of rio 3 I may doubt this is fake but the plot seems so real to me and to you (probably) so there is proof that rio 3 is really coming in 2017. **

Following about one year after the second film, it is summer in Brazil, Blu (Jessie Eisenberg), Jewel (Anne Hathaway) are enjoying their now, wild lives in the Amazon rainforest with their three children: the oldest and music loving Carla (Rachel Crow), intelligent and energetic Bia (Amandla Stenberg) and the youngest and mischevious Tiago (Piecre Gagnon) as well as their extended family: the protective and honourable Eduardo (Andy Garcia) and the funny and loving Mimi (Rita Moreno). Meanwhile back in Rio, Blus former owner, Linda Gunderson (Lesilie Mann) and her loving husband, Tulio (Rodrigo Santoro) are settling down together as a family in the busy city life, however Linda still misses her companion after several months and hopes to see him sometime soon. Together they are observing the sanctuary in the Amazon by looking at photograph images to insure that their habitat is being preserved but while looking at the photographs closely Tulio learns that a large area of the Amazon has been some what abandoned and informs Linda that the Spix Macaws could be under threat, concerned for the safety of the Macaws the two set out to Lindas bookstore with Fernando (Jake T Austin) to investigate the matter and research possible answers to this mysterious cause.

Back in the Amazon the Spix family are content with their everyday lives, Tiago is dating his girlfriend Stacey (Kath Soucie), Bia and Carla are learning more about their surroundings and Jewel is happily living her life with her mate and family in their Amazon habitat. Although Blu has the perfect life in the Amazon he still misses his former domesticated life with Linda and Tulio and decides to take up Jewels offer to visit Rio. When Blu asks Jewel and the family about his wish to go back to Rio they agree and Jewel happily insists that they show her farther around Rio to help him realise how they both met and later fell in love with each other. Blu then convinces Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro and Luiz to join him and Jewel on their journey who inform Blu that they can catch up on their lives, explore and celebrate the Brazilia festival in the city in the next few days. However when Blu talks to Eduardo about his family's travel plans and Jewels personal request, he is hesitate on leaving his clan behind without a leader, and though he knows that not all humans are bad (thanks to Blu) he still holds a small doubt, but with further support from Mimi he decides to join them. He makes a deal with Mimi and Felipe (Phillhip Lawrence) to watch other his tribe until he returns from the trip to Rio. When Blu's family and friends catch a ride from a nearby paddle boat, Jewel tells Blu that she realises that the kids are becoming more independent birds and that it will soon be time to let them explore the outdoors without the safety of their parents, and not only that Tiago misses his girlfriend Stacey. Unforetunetly Blu is rather hesitent on this idea and fears of losing the kids to the dangers which lerk in the open wild beyond the sanctuary and tells Jewel that his phobia is because of his early life. He remembers losing his parents long before he was smuggled to Minnesota and when Jewel asks how, Blu cannot answer as he has no knowledge of his family he tells her that his family is well since gone and assumes the worst even if there are others out there like them he fears that a similar fate will befall his children and loved ones. Eduardo over hear this and attempts to learn more about his son in laws parents, but Blu doesn't know the fate of his parents as he was too young to understand and tells his family that memories of his childhood is too emotional for him to explain. The ever positive Rafael tells Blu that part of being a wild bird is always knowing that when times get tough there is always hope, he also tells Blu that he already has a family of his own so he has nothing to be ashamned of. Blu tells him that he wants what is best for his family and will try his best to achieve that. When the birds finally arrive in Rio, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro and Luiz decide to go their separate ways and meet up with their old friends so that they can prepare for the festival. Blu then leads his family to their old home before agreeing to visit the bookstore after they have visited Nico and Pedros samba club, all the while visiting the many sites Rio has to offer.

Meanwhile Linda is looking for books relating to native birds in the Amazon when she comes across the photo album of Blu when he was a chick, she is tearfully reminded about her companion before coming to Rio in order to preserve the Spix Macaw species. Tulio sees this and tells his wife that Blu is happy in the Amazon and that she must learn to accept that Blu is all grown up and has new duties in his life to take care of. Linda and Tulio sing a song about loving for the first time. Fernando then discovers that the threat East of the Amazon is moving south closer to Rio, concerned they set out into the Amazon to investigate. When the Macaw family, Rafael, Eva and Luiz visit the samba club "Paradise" to meet up with Nico and Pedro, the birds celebrate together by dancing in the club and even pick out some of the exotic fruits from the market place. Just as the song finishes they hear loud squarks and screams coming from outside and find to their surprise that a massive army of green and yellow coloured, military macaws are attacking Rio, threatening other birds in the process. One of the Military Macaws threatens Tiny (Kate Micucci) while she screams out for help in the chaos. After the battle is ensured the leader of the flock appears ontop a massive throne (box) which is being held up by two Military Macaws. The tyrant jumps down from his wooden throne and introduces himself as Terrin (Denis Leary) who requests that Blu come forward and be killed, if he complies no one else will be harmed but only if Blu agrees to his terms. But before Blu has time to speak Eduardo confronts Terrin, who insults his hysterically smaller size and tells him that if any harm befalls his family there will be consequences for his actions. Terrin merely laughs at this threatening proposal and injures Eduardo by severely wounding his stomach. With Blus family and friends supporting Eduardo after his injury. Terrin turns his attention to his target, Blu. Blu steps before him, mocks him of his small size and pretends to play along with his orders. Terrin is not too impressed by Blu himself and tells him that he has been a coward for his entire life ever since he was a chick, and that his family used to be such talented birds, but compared with Blu it all means nothing. As Terrin advances on Blu ontop his throne to intimidate his target, Blu promptly injures him as the military macaws drop Terrin's throne (thanks to Luiz after he drools on the ground). Blu then hastly escapes with his family and friends back to the Amazon while being threatened by Terrin's personal army as they attempt to escape Rio, at the same time they visit the Blu Bird sanctuary to tend to Eduardo's wounds to assist him on the trip back to the jungle. Meanwhile back with the Spix Macaw clan Roberto spots humans approaching their premises, he makes his way to Felipe before Mimi tells him that they are a successful asset to the tribe ever since the logging incident a few months prior. Though he is sceptical and horrified around humans he realises that they mean no harm and both fly down to greet them. Linda and Tulio see them approach and welcome them telling them about the dangers they saw throughout the Eastern areas, Mimi is surprised about this and helps lead them to the Eastern areas of the Amazon before informing Felipe of her absence, the two assist the humans on their journey deeper into the dense foliage.

While Linda, Tulio, Roberto and Mimi venture deeper into the Amazon, Eduardo questions Blu about who Terrin is, however this just complicates the matter for Blu as he has to find out about his past to learn more about why Terrin wants to kill him and possibly even threaten his family as a result. Nico and Pedro then suggest to Rafael that they need to check on the club to make sure everything is in order they then depart and promise to return to the Amazon the next day. Night falls and when the group reach Palmas they decide to rest for the night in a nearby den close to the Amazon river. When the blue macaw kids are sung to sleep, Jewel talks to Blu that it will be soon time to let their kids free into the wild but is slightly fearful of Terrin as he might harm him, her father and their children. Blu reminds her that he is still unsure and will try to find out more about his past as it may be the key to his family's survival in the Amazon. He also informs her that he is scared of Terrin too but will do all he can to prevent him from fulfilling his plan, Jewel agrees to help him on their journey and the two fall asleep with their family and friends unaware that Terrin and his forces are closing in on them. Terrin is bitter towards Blu and is determined to rid his threat from Brazil nervous that Blu's father had been planning this ever since his son, Blu, was taken away to Rio to prevent harm from falling onto him at a young age, he and his forces then spot Nico and Pedro and capture them as they make attempt to make their way back to Rio to check on the club.

The next morning Linda, Tulio, Roberto and Mimi find that the abandoned area has infact been destroyed. When Tulio observes it closely he discovers that it has been grazed and severely burnt and suggests that someone or something very powerful had caused this. As the team closely examine the area Roberto sees that the vegetation has just recently been burnt as he can see some partial flames in the deeper foliage. Shocked, he calls Tulio, Linda and Mimi over who closer inspect Robertos find over the burnt bush, Linda points out that Roberto is telling them that this must of happened recently and since she is an expert with the natural habitat, thanks to Tulio, she calculates that this whole area has been destroyed just hours ago. Tulio is stunned by this and realises that they are getting closer to their answer and must leave immediantly to learn more, but just as the team are about to leave Linda sees a mysterious blue figure in the tree tops, she mentions this to Tulio who calls out to the mysterious bird using his unique bird language. The blue bird quickly flys away fearful of the humans trespassing on the territory, Mimi and Roberto follow the mysterious bird to a clearing full to the brim of Brazil nuts and other exotic fruits, the figure disappears in a nearby hollow, however the two Blue Macaws follow the bird and find that the bird is in fact another Female Spix Macaw. The Macaw steps back in fear of the other two birds threatening to cause harm if they don't leave her premises. However she realises that they are the same species and when Roberto (being the sauve bird he is) tries to calm the bird down he is forced away from the Female who is fearful that the two are traitors for being with humans. But when Mimi introduces theme selves, the Female introduces her self as Jasmine (Vanessa Hudgens) and the three briefly talk until Linda and Tulio are heard nearby, Jasmine is rather fearful of the intruding humans invading her privacy and tells Mimi and Roberto that she doesn't want to be harmed. But Mimi ensures her that these humans are friends of theirs and the entire tribe. Upon hearing that there are others like her she asks Mimi as to where they all are after all this time, believing that she was the only one of her kind in existence. Mimi promises to answer her questions but first helps to overcome her fear of Linda and Tulio. When Tulio sees another Female Spix Macaw he is delighted telling Linda that he had no doubts that there were other Macaws deeper in the Amazon. However when Tulio asks her if there are any more of her kind, besides the other tribe they found in the Amazon, she gives Tulio a sad, depressed look answering Tulio's hopes of finding others out there in the wild. When Roberto asks why she seems so upset by the question, Jasmine shouts at him and tells them that she doesn't want to talk about it, as it is too depressing for her to talk about her haunting past. Linda is slightly taken back by Jasmine's sudden outburst, but Tulio tells her that she probably needs to spend more time with her kind. The humans decide to head back to Rio to observe more about their findings in the Blu Bird sanctuary, while the Spix Macaws decide to go back to the clan but not before saying goodbye to the humans as they depart to the Spix tribe sanctuary.

As the morning sun starts to rise high above the tree tops Blu wakes up to find Jewel next to him in his wings, he finds Eduardo already up close to the near by stream, he decides to join him while saying good morning to him and asks how his injuries are. Eduardo is startled but then hugs his son in law and tells him that there is only a few scratches and that he is fine, thanking Blu for his hospitality. A few minutes later Jewel wakes up only to see that Blu is up early talking with her father, she wakes the children up contently and decides to greet them. After breakfast, Jewel takes Blu to a private area not far from the den and asks him what they should do next knowing that Terrin could be following them along the way. Blu tells her that they should head back home to the tribe before being spotted and threatened by Terrin's army, they both agree and briefly nuzzle each other. When Blu's family and friends return to the Amazon after a few disruptions on their way back they realise that Nico and Pedro have still not returned, Carla is rather worried about her close friends and insists the family go back to check on them, but Bia tells her that she still has the family to look after her and shouldn't worry about it telling her that they were probably delayed just like them on the way back. At the same time Tiago is reunited with Stacey and the two hug each other happy to be together once again. As Eduardo takes recontrol of the tribe from Felipe and Mimi, Blu and Jewel realise along with Eduardo that there is a new Spix Macaw among them, Eduardo confronts the newcomer and asks her where she came from and what her name is, surprised that there are even more Spix Macaws out there besides the newest member of his tribe being Blu. When Jasmine introduces herself to Eduardo, Eduardo introduces his close family (Blu, Jewel and his grandchildren) telling her if she ever to need help she is welcome to ask them. However when Jasmine sees Blu she is dumbfounded and recognises him from when she was only a small chick, Blu is creeped out by her shocked look and asks her what is wrong. He waves a wing in front of her face repeatively only to find her with the same expression as before. After a long silence Jasmine approaches Blu and hugs him delightfully and kisses him on the side of his beak, but when Jewel sees this she pushes Jasmine away and yells at her for approaching her mate so openly. Jasmine try's to settle peace between her and Jewel. But before she does, Eduardo steps in and breaks the two apart, leaving Blu and his children confused. Bia asks him what is going on and how she seems to know him so well, however Blu is baffled and as the argument between Jewel and Jasmine continues. Blu interrupts Eduardos attempt for answers and confronts Jasmine himself. When Blu asks her why she did that to him, she rushes towards him and cries against him and asks him if he recognises her. Blu shrugges his shoulders and says whether he should recognise her or not, totally baffled. But to everyone's shock especially Blu's she says that she is Blu's long lost cousin. Blu is surprised by this change of atomnesphere and asks her if this is true, Jasmine answers yes and reveals that their parents left them for reasons unknown to her, she mentions that she was left in a small nest near Rio, by her mother only to find that her older brother was missing. Blu tells her about what happened and asks her about the fate of their parents, she tells him that their parents are still missing and she doesn't know how it happened. Unforetunetly Blu is upset about this and out of pity hugs his cousin in a welcoming embrace. When Jewel approaches her reunited husband and his cousin, she regretfully apologises for her actions telling her that she is Blu's mate and thought she was another Female friend of her mates. Blu informs Jewel that they are still chained to each other birds and the two nuzzle beaks, however Jasmine fumes over this as she is jealous that Blu already has a mate and yet she has no one, she flys away tearfully only to find that Roberto is following her. Jasmine is tempted to get rid of Roberto but before she does, Roberto tells her that even though Blu has Jewel she can still find other Males in the Amazon besides her brother and says that he will be here if she needs it. Jasmine is touched by this gesture and hugs him, Roberto smiles triumphantly at her sudden openness and then flies towards his hollow. While there Roberto knows that he is developing feelings for Jasmine and realises that Jasmine is his new Jewel (Juju), he sings a song about his sincere feeling, before setting off on his nightly patrol. Meanwhile Jasmine asks Eduardo if she can spend the night in one of the Macaws hollows before she can find her own. Eduardo them talks to Blu about having Jasmine spend the night in his families hollow to which Blu agrees but not before asking Jewel who agrees without hesitation.

As the sun starts to set upon the Amazon Rainforest Blu tucks his kids asleep and asks Jasmine what ever happened to her after all this time. She tells him that she spent her entire life alone after her cousin went missing, she learnt to fend for herself in the jungles around Rio before falling out and living the remainder of her life in the Amazon but only when she reached a mature age. Blu talks about his early life and how he became a companion, Jasmine is intrigued by this and asks how he ended up in the Brazil and when Blu finishes his entire story about Minnesota, his adventure with Jewel and the Amazon, Jasmine is amazed by everything he has achieved in his life. She asks if she will ever be accepted here to which Blu says she already has. She also asks her younger cousin if she will ever find someone like he has Jewel. Blu smiles and says she will never be alone for the rest of her life as she has him, a family and a tribe to support her, he then asks her if she knows someone by the name of Terrin to which she says she has no idea. The Spix Macaw family then fall into the land of dreams, happy that they are back where they belong. However Carla is still worried about Nico and Pedro and tries to think about where they could possibly be.

Meanwhile Terrin takes Nico and Pedro to an abandoned tribal ground on the outskirts of the Eastern parts of the Amazon which is full of other prisoned birds under the control of Terrin's forces. Terrin then forcefully demands answers as to the Spix Macaws whereabouts so that he can track down Blu and threaten his family to his please. Nico and Pedro refuse to give their location, however Pedro is less hesitant but for the good of his friends still refuses. Terrin reaches eye level with the samba loving birds and grips both their throats, suffocating them as he does so, he informs the two in a singing fashion about what will happen to them if they don't obey his orders and what he plans to accomplish for his empire in Brazil while mocking the two as he does so. Nico and Pedro look on terrified by his words, but still remain faithful to their friends, Terrin laughs hysterically, ordering two Military Macaws to stand guard over their cage to ensure they don't escape. Out of options the two sleep throughout the night fearful of the outcome that may befall them and their friends in the Amazon Rainforest. The next day Roberto goes to Blu's hollow, Roberto wakes him up and asks Blu to follow him. When they land on nearby Brazil nut tree, Roberto explains that he is falling in love with his older cousin and asks him what he should do to get to know her more. Blu is surprised by this factor and tells him that he is sauve, the bird who is mr perfect when it comes to Females, but tells him that he should get her one of the Brazil nuts, just like he tried with Jewel before the Unforetunate soccer match in the pit of doom. Roberto laughs it off and does so, he then wakes Jasmine up gently and offers it to her. Once again touched Jasmine accepts and gives him a small peck on the beck, he then flies off to fulfill his morning duties, leaving Blu alone with his family. However Jasmine follows him to see what he is up too. Meanwhile Carla who is still concerned about Nico and Pedro informs her family about their disappearance several hours ago and tells them that they should of arrived yesterday to no avail. When Blu then tells her that they are still probably held up on their journey but Carla is still worried, Jewel sees this and attempts to sooth her by telling her that Nico and Pedro are never late for a party and she agrees to what her mother is saying. However Blu believes that Terrin is behind it and has a small panic attack concerned that his friends could be in danger, he is persistent in attempting to free them if so. But Jewel dosen't want her mate to run into something that he is not prepared for, fearful for his life. When Blu tells Eduardo this he warns Felipe, the Red Macaws and the Blue Macaws about the possible threat made by Terrin two days ago back in Rio that could possibly threaten his family, his daughter, his son in law and even his tribe and humbly asks Felipe and the rest of the tribe for their assistance and in return would help their tribe when needed. Felipe accepts Eduardos proposal and the two friendly clans join forces once again in order to save their friends from this cruel, tyrant. Before Blu leaves Jasmine shows up wanting to help him in the rescue, but Blu says that he doesn't want his family in danger as he cannot live without any of them in his life, Jasmine is reluctant but agrees with him.

As the birds attempt to free their friends from Terrin. Linda, Tulio and Fernando observe their findings and discover that a small colonel of Blue Macaws have been killed East of the Amazon, Linda is fearful of this demanding that they save Blu, Jewel and his family before it's too late. Tulio assures her that their section of the Amazon is safe as it is part of the new sanctuary, however Linda is still unsure about the the fate of Blue Macaws living in the Amazon and tells Tulio that something terrible is happening out there, something that they are unaware of possibly something that could disrupt their lives in the Amazon. She tells Tulio that she has to see the family of Macaws desperate to be reunited with Blu after so many months, Tulio agrees and welcomes Fernando to come along with them who agrees so that he can see what they have been up to. As they set off in the Blu Bird sanctuary helicopter, Blu leads the search party with help from Roberto, Eduardo and Felipe throughout the Amazon, when they finally find the abandoned site Eduardo orders a group of Blue and Red Macaws to follow his lead and Robertos around the area as a diversion, while Blu and Felipe direct a second group to move in and hold off the forces until Blu and Felipe can unlock the cages holding the birds. All goes well until Blu reaches Nico and Pedros cage to find Terrin already waiting for him in the tree tops, he tackles him unprepared and attempts to kill Blu. Unforetunetly Felipe notices this and slightly injures Terrin's upper back, but the damage only aggrivates him further. He throws Blu away and assaults Felipe by pining him down and pressing him on his chest creating a double blockage for air, as Felipe starts to lose conciousness under the mercy of Terrin. Eduardo orders his group to retreat but before he does so he sees Blu in bad shape, struggling to save his friends and instantly helps him out, but when Blu says to save Felipe, Eduardo is shocked by this and tells him that he will not leave him to Terrin's mercy. Blu stumbles in pain after his harsh fall from Terrin and orders Eduardo to save Felipe, knowing that he will only hold him back. Eduardo helps him save his friends and with help from Roberto weakens Terrin to release Felipe from his vice grip. The birds make a Haisty retreat before Terrin's forces catch up too them. After the rescue, the remaining Blue Macaws in the sanctuary rush to the scen. When Jewel, Jasmine and his family see Blu severely injured they rush too him and help him in his time of need. At the same time Nico and Pedro show up to thank Blu and the other birds for the rescue attempt delighted to be back, but when they see Blu they tell him that they are sorry for putting him and his family in danger, but Blu tells them that friends and family are more important than him. Rafael arrives with Eva telling him that what he felt in his heart was the right thing to do, to which Blu says that it's his duty to protect those he cares for the most. That night Jewel convinces Blu that he dosent need to protect his family as she believes that their children can look after themeselves, Blu tells her that there are many dangers out there in the Amazon and that family is family and must stay together no matter what. Jewel argues that even though Blu might be thinking with his head, he is not thinking with his heart by letting the children explore the wild without their parents safety, they need to fend for themeselves. Blu is strict on this concept and tells her that he lost Jasmine at a young age, he lost his parents and almost lost his friends and that even if Jewel is telling the truth he insists that the kids still need protection from the dangers beyond the sanctuary. Jewel argues back by saying that his heart is not what it used to be and says that even though her life had been saved years ago during the plane incident she insists that Blu look out for himself instead of his children's lives because sometimes she fears for him and expects Blu to do the same to himself and not always to her and the children. She does tell him however that he needs to decide what is right, and that she dosn't want to lose him as she still loves him but he needs to know what is right in his heart and not his head. She flies away leaving Blu heartbroken.

Blu then makes the decision to leave Jewel and the kids behind and decides to find out where Linda and Tulio are the following day. The next day Linda, Tulio and Fernando arrive close to the sanctuary and locate the tribe. Unforetunetly, Terrin discovers the Spix Macaw hideout thanks to the his forces tracking the helicopter. He plans his attack when Blu is at his weakest, by attacking those who he loves the most. When Linda, Tulio and Fernando see Blu they are happily reunited with each other after so many months, the reunion is short lived however when they hear loud assult calls coming from the East of the sanctuary, Blu realises that it is Terrin and his army of Military Macaws preparing for a major assult on the tribe. Without a moment to lose Blu tells Eduardo that Terrin is coming and quickly prepares his tribe to go into hiding with the remainder of them ready to fight for the jungle. The battle has the Spix Tribe highly out numbered, until Felipe arrives with the red Macaws and the remainder of the Blue Macaws determined to defend their homes and their lifestyle. Fernando tries to attack Terrin, but he scratches the poor child in the eye as Fernando's eye colour from blue to red. Linda says that it's just a cut from the kid's eye. Roberto instinctively saves Jasmine from a military macaw before it suffocates her, Jasmine assists him while in the chaos and Felipe and Eduardo hold off more and more of the intruders while tending to their tribe as they are being attacked from all sides. After the battle Terrin reveals himself before Blu, Jewel, Jasmine, Eduardo, Roberto, Mimi their family and their friends who again mocks them for their attempts to stop him. He then spots Jasmine among the crowd who realises that Blu is not his only threat, as Jasmine is a part of Blu' s old tribe, he bravely approaches Blu and his friends, coming up to Jasmines eye level who tells her that she, Blu, their family and every other Spix Macaw will suffer for everything they have done to him. When Blu asks why, Terrin tells him that his plan was to conquer Brazil but his plans were foiled by Blu's parents who lead a small group of Blue Macaws a long time ago. When Blu asks what happened to them, Terrin merely laughs at him and tells him that if he wants to seek answers, he and his family are to follow him to the Eastern areas of the Amazon Rainforest. They obey and their family and friends follow. When they arrive Terrin sits above the trees and in a mocking and superior manner tells them that a long time ago Terrin had a family, one that loved him very much. But when he tried to rise to power he lost everything thanks to Blus parents. They later told Terrin's parents what he was planning, which would eventually end up in total control of his society. Terrin saw a threat to his plan and lost everything, his parents banished him from his kind and he became an outcast. Because of this he saught revenge on every Spix Macaw in existence, especially Blus family. He tells him that he spent a long time building his army in order to lay waste to them, but Terrin was robbed of his chance to kill them all, as his father escaped with his son taking him far away from his (Terrin's) reach, thereby saving him, by giving him the chance of a new life in Rio. Terrin hatefully admits that Blu is that son that escaped him many years ago thanks to his Father. Terrin then claims that his father abandoned his son in a small nest outside of Rio and left him there so that he could not be harmed and killed by Terrin. His father then tried to stop him (Terrin) from accomplishing his goal and threatening his families life but failed miserably, savouring the end of life. He then tells Blu and his family that he will offer him only one chance to go home and join the rest of his kind and forget everything or stand by his words and be killed. Blu thinks over Terrin's confession until Blu says that if he let everything go now no one will ever be safe, his friends will suffer and his loved ones will suffer. Blu bravely tells Terrin that no matter what anyone else may think of him he will do it not only for his family but also for himself. Terrin says that he is foolish for thinking so and that he will die at his hand, preparing to kill him. As Blu fights Terrin, Jewel is tearfully touched by Blus words and rushes to try and help him but Terrin prevents her from doing so by rushing behind Blu and knocking Jewel out. Blu watches in horror from what has happened and calls out to Jewel. Blu tries to get to her but a number of Military Macaws step in his way. As the battle continues Eduardo and Mimi look after an unconscious Jewel, while at the same time Roberto, Jasmine, Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Luiz try to fight Terrin in order to save Blu. However Terrin's forces move in and instinctively prevent them from getting to Blu, Blu successfully injures Terrin's left wing but is pushed forcefully away and then tackled on. Blu gets him off telling him to just give up and let everything go, but Terrin snarls at Blu saying that he has ruined everything he has tried to accomplish ever since he started to rise to power, and hits Blu yet again. When Blu has an advantage he spots a jungle vine and expertedly weakens Terrin just enough so that he can tie him up. Terrin is distracted but regains control and instinctively injures Blu's lower back area, Blu stumbles in pain but expertedly trips Terrin over and strangles him. As the battle continues Eduardo watches in horror at his son in law being killed by Terrin and asks Mimi to protect Jewel, he then attacks Terrin who is completely off guard and claws him over his face, revealing three distinct scratches on his face. Terrin growls at Eduardo and tells him that no one ashames him when he tries to fulfill his destiny of becoming ruler. He charges at full force and just as it seems Eduardo is at Terrinss mercy, Blu tackles him and orders Eduardo to look after Jewel. When Blu injures Terrins wing and just as it seems as he has won, Terrin smirks at his prey and tells him that he should never be underrestimated, especially by a pet. He then pins Blu down brutally and laughs manically to himself before saying to Blu that when he becomes ruler he will kill all who he has ever loved and that his Father would be disappointed in him if he saw his son now. Blu out of hatred pushes Terrin off of him who then injuries his back on a tree branch, Blu then hesitantly ties Terrin up while he is unconciouss. With the battle over Terrin regains conciousness he realises that he is decapitated and falls to the ground with a sickening thud incapable of getting back at Blu. In one last attempt Terrin attempts to kill Blu and after being weakend by a now concious Jewel and her mate, he finally swears vengence on Blu and his family saying that only he knows Blus purpose in life, only he knows Blus real name given to him by his father. He then warns Blu that his kind will never be safe with him alive. Ever! Terrin then yells out from his injuries and falls into a deep, deep coma.

That night Nico and Pedro celebrate the Brazilia festival in Rio, throwing off a huge party for the jungle animals. Blus family and friends celebrate together knowing that the sanctuary in the Amazon has been saved, however Blu is still uneasy about what Terrin said to him. He asks Jewel if she believes he was telling the truth about his parents and his purpose. Jewel insists that even if Blus parents are presumed gone, she tells him that he is still part of their family and that he will never be left alone for the rest of his life. She tells him that the clan is there for him, Linda and Tulio are there for him and that he has her and the family to support him whenever he needs it. Blu nuzzles Jewel and reminds her that even though he knows of the truth about his past he realizes that he still has her and the children and promises to cherish that forever, but promises to let them explore the outdoors but just to make sure they are still safe, Blu tells the kids to visit him and Jewel occasionally to which they agree. Blu and Jewel then kiss lovingly and celebrate together with their family and friends during the Brazilia festival in Rio,and dance the night away in harmony. Meanwhile Linda, Tulio and Fernando are seen living out their happy lives in Rio, Terrin is found by Linda and Fernando and is taken to the same sanctuary confinement containing both Nigel and Gabi. Nigel approaches Terrin and tells him that this enclosure is his and his alone and that Terrin should go elsewhere or he will face horrific consequences at his hands. Terrin jumps onto a nearby rock coming eye level with Nigel and tells him that he is the cruel tyrant and that he should be the owner of the artificial enclosure, insulting him of his victorian vest. Nigel merely laughs and retaiates by saying that he is the stink of failure as he is so short. The two contiuously argue over the rights to artificial enclosure and in the background Gabi sighs and says that Nigel is soooo cute when he argues like that. Meanwhile Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Jasmine, Stacey, the Blue Macaw clan and the Red Macaw clan continue to celebrate together in the bustling city of Rio as a fully united family. After the main credits we see a mysterious female with a very small group of Spix Macaws in south Brazil, the female senses that her son and daughter are still alive somewhere and orders the tribe to go out and find them. (Foreshadowing the events of Rio 4).


End file.
